1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ap rotective covering for a housing or support for an exteriorly mounted mirror on an automobile or like vehicle being removably attached thereto and provided to protect the exposed surfaces of the support or housing without detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the design of the automobile itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of side-view mirrors being exteriorly mounted and positioned to allow the driver or passenger to view a corresponding side and rearwardly of an automobile on which the mirrors are mounted are quite common in modern day automobile design. There is of course, an increasing demand for aesthetically pleasing automobile design as well as designs which are aerodynamically efficient. Therefore, virtually all external portions of modern day automobiles are designed and configured to meet both the standards of increased aesthetic appearance from a design stand-point and being aerodynamically efficient as set forth above. To this end, both domestic and foreign automobiles which may be considered generally in the higher price ranges includes side-view mirrors with mirror mounts or housings having an exposed leading or front surface thereof which frequently has the same "surface finish" as the remainder of the automobile itself. Frequently, these mirror mounts or housings are painted or "finished" in the same manner such as with expensive metallic paint or the like as the remainder of the automobile body "finish". Such mirror mounts or supports obviously have to protrude somewhat outwardly from the automobile in order to accomplish the feature of side and rearward viewing by the operator. This of course, positions the exposed surfaces of the mirror support in a more susceptible location for the finish on such exposed surfaces to be marred or blemished by debris, dirt, grease, insects, etc. which may physically strike or impinge against the exposed surface of such mirror mounts.
In many cases, extreme care is taken, especially with the high-priced automobiles commonly known as "exotic" automobiles such as but not limited to Mercedes, Prosche, BMW, Ferrari, Lamberguini, in order to protect the "finished" surface of portions of the automobile most susceptible to contact and therefore blemish during forward travel of the vehicle. Such is evidenced by covers for the "front end" of the automobile typically found on the Porsche sports car.
Based on the above, there is an obvious recognized need for a protective structure or assembly specifically designed to be removably attached oto the outer exposed surface portion of a support or housing for a side mirror which is exteriorly mounted and which extends outwardly from the side of the vehicle in an exposed susceptible location to contact with rode debris or the like tending to harm or damage the finish thereof.
An example of various cover assemblies known in the prior art are demonstrated in the disclosures set forth in the following United States patents. However, as set forth in greater detail hereinafter, none of such structures specifically relate to the covering of the mirror housings in the manner which would effectively overcome the above set forth problems.
Tompkins, U.S. Pat. No. 775,999 discloses an automobile headlight cover which surrounds the housing or mount of the headlight of an automobile for the protection thereof and which is removably attached thereto. Similarly, Tompkins also discloses an automobile lamp cover of somewhat different construction in his U.S. Pat. No. 777,983.
The patent to Bennett, U.S. Pat. No. 1,927,913 discloses a device for covering various manually controllable parts of a motor vehicle such as the steering wheel, gear shift lever, etc. wherein all such parts are apparently located on the vehicle interior. The structure disclosed in Bennett is particularly concerned with protection of the aforementioned parts in situations where the motor vehicle is taken to a garage or repair shop and handled by mechanics having greasy or dirty hands necessitated by the repair of the vehicle.
The patent to Mosgoffian, U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,461 discloses a protective covering closely configured to adapt in confronting relation to almost the entire exposed exterior surface of the vehicle for the protection thereof.
While the above patents are all directed towards structures intended to protect certain exterior surface finishes of an automobile, none are directed to a specific protective cover assembly specifically adapted for the protection of exterior surfaces of side mounted mirrors on an automobile wherein such a protective cover is easily attachable and detachable from its operative position relative to the mirror housing as well as being easily storable yet durable and perhaps most importantly serves the purpose of being efficiently protective while not detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the automobile or significantly from its aerodynamic efficiency.